


Better this time

by biteinsane



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Recovering Fiddleford H. McGucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to remember better this time.</p><p>He was gonna do better this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better this time

Fiddleford was waiting in the TV room. Alone. He was standing alone in the room and it felt like everything was going to fast. Everything was closing in.

He almost screeched when a commercial came on the television a little too loudly.

He almost dropped the cup in his hands when he saw shadows outside the window.

Everything was too much for him. Everything was too much for Old Man McGucket.

He tried to drink from the cup in his hands but they were shaking so bad he didn’t want to risk getting water all over. The small girl had been nice enough to give him one of her own sweaters until; she said this with a huge medal filled smile, until she made Mr. McGucket one just for him. It was a little small but it did the job. His arms were just too long compared to the girl’s. And he had to admit he liked the shade of green even with the silly picture of snails traveling across it.

 _Her name is Mabel_ , Fiddleford reminded himself. He was going remember things better this time.

He curled his toes feeling the fabric on the socks that now covered his feet. He hadn’t felt that in a long time. Maybe it had only been a few months? Maybe 3 years? Maybe 10? He couldn’t remember.

Fiddleford wasn’t sure he liked this feeling on his feet.

But the small boy had given them to him, saying the wooden floors get cold. He insisted that he was fine; Fiddleford has been going around barefoot for some time now. The kid wouldn’t hear it and risked himself getting socks from his uncle’s room. Fiddleford wasn’t sure if the uncle even noticed yet though the heels of the socks were on his ankles.

 _His name is Dipper_ , he reminded himself. He was going to remember everything this time around.

Fiddleford was startled from his thoughts as a voice boomed through the shack. He held a tight grip on the cup as he heard multiple footsteps coming closer to the TV room.

He panicked.

This was too much for Old Man McGucket.

“Mr. McGucket? What are you doing?” A small voice called to Fiddleford grounding him and he stopped trying to get over the dinosaur skull. His cup was on the floor, water spilled, and the socks wet. The small girl and her uncle were staring at him questioningly.

“I-I…” He fumbled with his words, “oh, golly, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta…” He tried to adjust himself, standing as straight as his back and legs would allow. He didn’t look anyone in the eye. “I dropped yer cup.”

“Oh it’s alright Mr. McGucket!” Mabel grinned picking up the cup. “It’s only water! It’ll dry up real quick!” She patted him on the arm saying something about getting another cup for him and ran off before Fiddleford could protest.

It was just Fiddleford and the uncle in the room now. Fiddleford rubbed his arms feeling embarrassed.

“So how you holding up, Fiddleford?” The man asked.

Fiddleford was startled a bit. “Fine, I guess, Stanf…Stanley? Stanley.” He repeated to himself getting a nod from the other man. “Just a lot goin on at once, bit…no…gosh, what’s the word?” He ran his fingers through what was left of his beard.

The other man chuckled making Fiddleford look up trying not to show the embarrassment across his face.

“Sorry can’t tell you what word you're looking for.” Stanley’s laugh was loud and Fiddleford let a smile spread across his face.

“It’s alright. Probably weren’t the right word anyhow,” Fiddleford said softly rubbing the back of his neck.

Mabel came running back with a new cup pushing it in Fiddleford’s hands. “There you go Mr. McGucket!” Her little hands patting his to the cup.

 _I will remember_ , he told himself. He has an easier time drinking this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> First real fanfic in a long long time, but hopefully I have gotten better than my teenage self.
> 
> I wrote this before Weirdmageddon aired and have been fixing it up since then.
> 
> May or may not write more for this but right now it's gonna stay a one-shot.


End file.
